What if
by lexi0101
Summary: What if Keith never talked Whitey into having Lucas play basketball for the team. And the story will start during the shooting but it will be some other kid who is the shooter. ships NOW: LPcrush BN END: BL NH Peyton/New character
1. Never injure a friend, even in jest

Disclaimer: I own nothing…not even this computer.

Summary: so basically this is a 'what if' story. This what if is basically 'What if Keith never talked Whitey into having Lucas play basketball for the team.' And the story will start during the shooting but it will be some other kid who is the shooter. 

New character: Kent: He is Peyton's boyfriend. Also he is Nathan's friend. He also befriended Lucas.

Ships: LP (crush): Since he never dated her he still has the crush

BN: Peyton and Nathan broke up for a final time so these to hook up. Peyton, not too happy about it.

Eventual Ships: BL: I believe they are meant to be.

NH: Always and forever baby!!

Never injure a friend, even in jest

Mark Twain once wrote 'The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time.' I am not that man. I am Lucas Scott. My father left my mother for my brother's mother before I was born. My mother and I have been shunned from Tree Hill thanks to Dan. The only reason we stay is because of my uncle, Keith. He has been there for me more than anyone I know. Of course I do have the guys from the river court and I cannot forget my best friend Haley James, but right now, at this moment, all I really want is Keith and to get everyone to safety.

Lucas Scott was looking into a barrel of a gun. The man holding it was Craig Dalton. Lucas only knew him because Mouth and Jimmy used to hang out with him at the arcade and he would sometimes be at the river court. 'Thank god they got out' Lucas thought. However the people in there weren't too lucky. Those people were Peyton Sawyer, Kent Clark, Haley James, Brooke Davis, and Lucas' brother Nathan Scott. 

"So _Luke_, it's been awhile since I've seen you. Is your game still good?" Craig was sweating and shaking with the gun in his hand. 

"Craig man, why don't you put down the gun and we can talk." Lucas was motioning for him to put the gun down, but it only got Craig even madder.

"HOW ABOUT I JUST SHOOT YOU!" He then pauses and gets an evil grin. "No that would be too juvenile." He points the gun at Haley. "What about Hales?"

Nathan spoke up. "Hey man why don't you just let everyone go." Nathan looks like he is getting heated so Brooke holds him down.

"Wow Nathan, is someone trying to be a hero?" Craig laughs. "Did you know we have 4 classes together. How about if you name TWO of the classes I will let half of the people go." Nathan looks down ashamed. "Yea I guess that would be hard to answer especially since we are partners in SCIENCE and just an hour ago we were in WORLD HISTORY. I sit in front of you. You throw paper wads at my HEAD." Haley, Kent, and Lucas look at Nathan with shock and disgust. Brooke puts her head down since tears are going down her face. But Craig notices her.

"Miss Davis, am I upsetting you? Here is a question for you then. If you can tell me my Last name…then I won't shoot your boyfriend." He points the gun at Nathan. Now Brooke cant get out a single word because she is crying too loud so Haley steps in.

"Your last name is Dalton. We have Art, French, and Study Hall together. You used to help me with tutoring, and in the 6th grade you knew Quantum Physics." She breathes in and out and wipes away a tear. "You are the nicest guy I know, so please tell me why? Why are you doing this?

Craig couldn't believe what he is hearing. "Why? Because of people like you and me, even Lucas. We get thrown in the corner because of people like them." He looks at every one else. "Someone needs to take a stand." Craig then looks at Kent. "Of course there are those few near perfect individuals who can play nice with just about everyone." Kent just shakes his head. "Do you have something to say Kent?"

"Actually yeah, you can kill everyone in here. And nothing is going to change. The jocks will still be popular and the kids on the side lines will always be outcasts. It's life after high school that matters. You think Nate and I are always going to be basketball players? We'll probably end up working for you in 20 years."

"That seems very unlikely, since I've lost 3 credits." Craig was pushing his hair back with his hands wile pacing.

"What happened?" Lucas asked curiously. He didn't know Craig all that well but he knew he was like 3rd in his class. 

"I ODed on my mom's pills." Lucas looked shocked. "I was in the hospital for three weeks." 

"I'm really sorry Craig." Lucas said genuinely.

"No your not. You didn't even come and visit. But don't beat yourself up over it. No one else did either." He was pacing even faster. "Just one person would have been nice. Just one…" Tears were coming down Craig's face. Then a smile came on his face. It wasn't an evil smile it was a warm soft smile. "I remember in the eighth grade Jimmy Mouth and I would go to the arcade and Nathan would come and pick on us." Craig glared at Nathan but kept talking "Lucas you would always stand up for us. But lately you act like you haven't really cared.

Lucas didn't know what to say. Ever since Kent stood up to Nathan last year, Nathan had stopped picking on him and his friends.

_Flashback_

_Lucas and the guys were playing an intense game of Basketball when Nathan and his friends came swirling in his SUV to the River Court. His arm was around Peyton since they were dating back the, but she didn't seem too pleased to be there. Skills was the first to speak from the River Court guys. _

"_Hey man, we don't want any trouble, so why don't you leave." Skills was trying to be as nice as possible, even though everyone knew he had hated Nathan since the 7__th__ grade when Nathan spilled his milk all on his pizza in the cafeteria._

"_Us want trouble?" Nathan took the ball and made a shot. It went in. "Wow, I'm good." Nathan was high fiving his best friend Tim. "So Lucas, how about some one on one." Nathan passed the ball to Lucas, but he didn't get it. Nathan chuckled at this "See what I tell ya? He is a zombie." Nathan got the ball again and passed it even harder; this time Lucas caught the ball. But Nate wasn't impressed "Wow, he caught the ball!! He should play for the Ravens." All of Nates friends were laughing, and everyone except Peyton and Kent. Though Kent did speak up._

"_Hey Nate dude, lay off. Lets just go." Everyone was shocked that he even spoke up. Peyton wasn't just shocked she was amazed. _

"_Excuse me, Superman?" Nate and everyone called Kent Superman because of his name._

"_Lets just go dude. We don't always need to hate Lucas." Kent was trying to get Nate to get into the SUV, but Nate wasn't budging. _

"_So what Kent, you and Lucas best friends." Nate was getting mad. "No wait, are you 2 dating. Is he your prom date?" Lucas stepped in now_

"_You should leave." Lucas didn't want to start a fight, but he knew Nate did._

"_Really? Well since we are talking about what we should do; you should go get your mom and leave. And hey maybe while your gone she can go find you a daddy. Since she's probably used up everyone here." At that moment all of the blood rushed to Lucas' head and trampled Nate to the cement. Tim was yelling 'fight, fight, fight'. Skills went rushing to get Luke off Nate, but Kent pulled Lucas off and instead of yelling at Lucas, he yelled at yelled at his brother._

"_Nate if you so much as look at Lucas or any of his friends so help me god I will kick your ass so hard its gonna hurt to sit down" Kent was starting to calm down. "Nate, you're not your dad so walk away."_

"_Fine, but your walking home" Nate took Peyton by the waist and waved his hand so his friends will follow. In minutes the SVU was racing down the street._

"_Hey thanks man." Lucas brought out his hand and Kent shook it. Everyone thought Kent and Nathan were through being friends, but within days they were joking around and partying with each other. Nate occasionally would make a crack at Lucas, but he never bothered any of his friends. Except for Craig Dalton._

_End Flashback_

"Craig it doesn't have to be this way." Lucas was now standing up since he noticed that Craig was sitting down and seemed a little calmer.

"Luke things have to change. I cannot…" He paused for a breath. "I cannot go through this world being ignored." Nate and Kent were now standing up. Nate spoke up first.

"Craig, I'm…I'm sorry for the way I treated you. Why don't you keep me and let everyone else go." For the first time in Nathan's life he was so genuine. But Craig didn't see it that way.

"No because when we get out of here _I'm_ going to be the bad guy and you…you'll be the selfless jock." Craig raised his gun and fired a bullet. Kent was the only one who had time to react and he pushed Nathan out of the way and got hit in the side. There was a moment of pure silence no one could move. Peyton rushed to his side.

"Oh my god!" She screamed "What did you do?" Nate went next then Lucas, then everyone else came to him. Craig was trembling. He had just shot a man. His body became tranquil as he walked out of the class room with gun in hand. Haley saw this and walked to go get him. He walked to the doors to the outside, and turned around to say goodbye. When he stepped out side he started taking out his gun, but before it was all the way out, shots were fired. And Craig Dalton went to the ground.

Next: Kent is in the hospital in a coma. You find a little more about Peyton and Brooke and how they have a strained friend ship. Also Mouth's reaction with all of this.

A/N: tell me if you like it so far. Give me suggestions also. 


	2. There is no fate but your own fate

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Oth

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Oth.

A/N: Love the reviews :)

There is no fate but your own fate.

Nathan, Brooke, and Peyton were in the ER waiting room. Along with them were Mr. and Mrs. Clark. Peyton was the only one standing up, pacing. 

"It's been 3 hours. How long does surgery take?" Her mascara was smeared from crying off and on through all 3 hours. Everyone there had tried comforting her. But with everyone she has lost in her life, it was hopeless. All she wanted was Kent. 

"Peyt, maybe you should sit down and take a breather." Brooke patted her hand on a seat that was next to her. 

"No what I need to do is ask the nurse if there is any news." Peyton was about to go the front desk but Nathan stopped her.

"Peyton you asked 10 minutes ago, and 10 minutes ago they said they would tell the parents first. Plus I'm sure as soon as anything happens they will come out here." Nathan was also worried but for the sake of Brooke and Peyton he had to be the calm one. 

Peyton put her back to the white hospital walls and slowly slid down …..

_Flashback_

_ Peyton put her back to her car and slowly slid down to take a break. She couldn't believe the luck she was having. Just an hour ago her best friend told her that she has secretly been seeing her ex boyfriend. And now her car has broken down for the fourth time in the pass two months. This sort of thing she would usually call Nate for, but he is probably off macking Brooke in some ally. So she called the next best thing._

_ "Hey Kent, could you come pick me up?" She waited for an answer. "I'm on highway 50, like 10 minutes away from Tree Hill Docks...ok see you then." At least she could count on someone in this town. Of course she could never really count on Nathan he was the cheating good looking boy toy. But Brooke she could always count on Brooke, even when her mom died. This was so typical cheerleading Brooke, but so far away from the Brooke she knew._

_ After 30 minutes Kent finally showed up, except he wasn't in his car, he was in Nathans. Peyton stepped in "Nice wheels." Her voice dripped of sarcasm. _

_ "Why thank you, it feels more me." Both her and Kent Laughed. _

_ "No really though, where's your car?" She put in a CD and surprisingly Kent didn't hate it._

_ "It's getting detailed."_

_ "Oh yeah, it's been 6 months since your last detailing. It must be nice being rich."_

_ "Oh it is. You should try it some time." They both shared a laugh then it got quiet because they were both avoiding the main topic. So Kent decided to break the tension and talk about it. "So Nathan and Brooke…I couldn't believe it when I heard." Peyton realized she was going to have to talk about it._

_ "You knew?" Kent nodded his head. Peyton couldn't believe it. "Well gee thanks for not telling me."_

_ "It wasn't my place to tell." He said turning down the music a little bit._

_ "Your right." She sighed. "It was Brookes."_

_ "Well yes…and no." Kent took a turn into the city. "I'm sure she would have told you eventually, and at least she didn't get with him while you were going out with Nate."_

_ "Oh yeah, she's a regular saint." Kent laughed._

_ "Peyton, I'm not trying to give her excuses. What she did is shady. No doubt. But I bet if you asked her to make a decision between you or Nate, no doubt in my mind she would choose you."_

_ "I wouldn't make her choose. I just wish she would have told me." Peyton pushed a strand of hair away from her face. "Weird thing is, is that I'm not even jealous."_

_ "You see? You two will be back to being hoes over bros in no time."_

_ "Maybe your right Superman."_

_ "Ugh, don't call me that." Kent sighed._

_ "Everyone calls you that." Peyton took out her CD since she saw that they were only a couple blocks from her home._

_ "Yeah all thanks to Brooke. Luckily she doesn't call me that anymore since I gave her the name 'Lady Lex'." _

_ "Well that name suits her." Peyton chuckled. They stopped in front of her house._

_ "Well here's your stop. And don't worry about your car, I know someone with a tow truck."_

_ "Thanks for listening." She stepped out of the SUV and was about to walk away but Kent said something to make her turn around quickly._

_ "Go out with me."_

_ "Excuse me?"_

_ "You heard me. One date." He tilted his head and smiled. "How bout it?"_

_ "One date. That's it." She turned around to walk to her front door._

_ "See you around Sawyer."_

_End flashback_

RIVER COURT

Lucas and the guys were all on the bleachers sitting. Haley was at her house mourning the death of Craig Dalton with her family. The guys originally came to the Court to get there mind off of what had happened but it was the main topic

"I can't believe he's dead." Junk said he had the ball. But Skills took it away.

"The last thing Craig would want is for us to be crying over him. He would want us to enjoy life." Skills made a jump shot and caught the ball and passed it to Lucas. 

"Skills is right." Lucas made a shot. Soon Junk and Fergie were on the court. Mouth couldn't believe what he was seeing

"No, what Craig wanted was for us to do the fight he started." All of the guys stopped playing basketball.

"Mouth, violence doesn't solve anything. Look at what happened to Craig." Lucas was cautiously moving towards Mouth.

"No, not that way." Mouth shook his head. "The right way. We should make people aware of what Craig was going through. So it doesn't happen again, at least not in Tree Hill, and so people like Kent don't get hurt." There were some nods and then a long quiet look at each other. Mouth then remembered he had to go to Jimmy's to give him his books since his mom won't let him out of his sight.

"I wonder what's going to happen to Kent." Skills made another basket. But he missed so Lucas rebounded the ball and made it.

"His parents are going to call my mom, whenever there is an update." Lucas tried making a 3 pointer but the thought that he wasn't at the hospital made him miss. He would be there but he knew that Nathan would be there. He and Nathan had enough problems with eachother and after hearing what he did to Craig he couldn't even stand to look at him. 

"I wonder who will replace Kent on the team?" Skills looked at Lucas smiling. Skills was truly devastated about the whole shooting. He would be even more torn up by it if it had been Haley or Lucas got shot. But the truth is, he wanted Lucas on the team with the Ravens. "I'm sure Kent would love it if you took his spot on the team."

Lucas took the ball from Skills and made a shot. "I know."

_Flashback_

_Lucas was shooting baskets by himself. It was how he thought about things. Most of his thoughts were about his dad, his brother, and what could have been. But today it was about Peyton, since she was newly single. And all of the shots were indicating they were meant to be, but then again he was great at basketball so he knew it wasn't fate. He was to go for his 32__nd__ shot when he saw Kent drive up with a newly detailed car. _

"_Hey mind for a little one on one." Kent Clark took off his sunglasses Lucas passed the ball._

"_Only if you can keep up." Kent checked the ball and went down the court. Luke tried to block but Kent faked right and went left. "Wow, your better than Nate." Kent was about to give Luke the ball for check, but he refused. "Make it take itt." Kent checked to Lucas and was about to break left but Luke got it and slammed dunked it and went down court to check it. Kent stole but then suddenly stopped._

"_Your dad's an ass." Kent used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat off of his forehead. "Sorry he just…is."_

"_Uh do you know who your talking to? I am the poster boy for why he is an ass." Lucas went to go get his Gatorade. "So what'd he do?"_

"_He offered me money if I quit the team." Kent took the drink and had a long swig. "The thing is, I'll take the money and leave if I know you will take my place on the team._

"_What?"_

"_Basketball it's my hobby. Don't get me wrong I love basketball, but my passion is Astrology, and the amount of money Dan is offering me will get me through the college I want. Plus basketball is your passion, it's in your blood, and with Nathan not bugging you as much, maybe its fate that this is happening."_

"_No, not gonna happen. NEVER going to happen. A basketball scholarship can get you into a good college." Kent shook his head._

"_Whatever dude." Kent looks at his watch. "Hey man I gotta split, I have a hot date." _

_Lucas laughs. "Oh yeah with who?"_

_Kent puts on his shades and turns to him. "Little Miss Peyton Sawyer." Kent walks toward his car. Lucas' smile fades as he sees Kent's car swirl out of the park. Luke looks at the basket and shoots, but this time he misses. He knew that, that shot was fate._

_End flashback_

JIMMY'S HOUSE

Mouth knocked on Jimmy Edwards bedroom door since his mother let him in. He noticed that her eyes were red. Mrs. Edwards knew Craig really well. Jimmy opened the door; Mouth noticed that he was also crying so he hugged Jimmy, tight.

"Everything will be alright Jim." Jimmy pushed away shaking his radically.

"Actually no, no it wont be."

"No Jimmy I have this idea. On how we can help, and fix this. You see we're going to have an assembly and…." Mouth was cut off by Jimmy yelling.

"NO, YOU DON'T GET IT. I'M MOVING." Jimmy was panting, so he sat down.

"What? How?"

"A couple weeks ago my mom got a job offer in Louisiana. She was thinking about turning it down, but because of the shooting…." His voice trailed off.

"When are you leaving?"

"As soon as possible." Jimmy looked around. "Wanna help me pack." Mouth didn't know what to say. n He knew he couldn't a thing about it. So all he did was force a smile and packed quietly

HOSPITAL: ER WAITING ROOM

A doctor came out asking for Mr. and Mrs. Clark. The Clarks stood up. The doctor talked to them. Mrs. Clark started crying and Mr. Clark just kept nodding his head at the doctor. Peyton slowly walked over to them.

"Wh-Whats happened?" Peyton could hardly speak. Mrs. Clark spoke first.

"My, my baby is in a coma…and he…" She started crying again so Mr. Clark spoke for her.

"He is also temporarily paralyzed, and there is a chance for him to walk but the longer he is in a coma, the lesser the chances of him walking or even…" Mr. Clark coughed to get rid of a lump in his throat. "If he even wakes up at all." And with that Mr. Clark went to comfort his wife. Peyton just turned around and walked to Brooke and Nathan. They stood up and Brooke spoke up first.

"So what did that doctor?" Peyton couldn't get a word out so all she did was stare at them with a single tear going down her face.

TREE HILL HIGH

Lucas walked to the Gym doors. The place was deserted with the exception of a few teachers. He opened the doors and walked to Coach Durham's office. He knocked and wait for the say so, he heard a grumble that sounded like 'come in.' Coach was having glass of Whiskey. 

"Excuse me Coach, I heard you need a player." Whitey drank the last of his whiskey and just smiled at him.

A/N: Okay so I added the flashbacks so you can get to know Kent Clark. Oh and if you are wondering how I see Kent Clark, I see him as Jensen Ackles. (AKA yummy actor lol) I'm not even sure if I will have him live. I'm sort of stuck between him or adding Jake for Peyton. Ok so give me your opinion. Also I will add Karen and Keith and Dan next chapter.


End file.
